


The Kitchen Table

by ForeverFemslash



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Fluff, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Staying Up, Vaginal Fingering, Well as much angst as I can bare to write which is smol, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFemslash/pseuds/ForeverFemslash
Summary: Patsy and Delia share some time on the kitchen table after a hard days work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of the two cuties during the 2016 Christmas special so I had to make it up.

There were no Christmas decorations or even a tree in Nonnatus house this Christmas. However, it was the best Christmas Patsy had in many years. She didn’t have to worry about her girlfriend Delia and she didn’t have to worry about sneaking around. The few that stayed at the house where either on call or had other duties to attend too. 

Sister Ursula ran a tight ship. She always went to bed before 9pm and she would be up before the sun to pray. Every day after Delia’s shift at the hospital and after Patsy would get back they could share their lives together. Even if it was just small moments. Of sharing a bed for a few hours before the other had to leave or holding the others hand. It was a slice of heaven, a slice of uneaten cake. 

After a particularly hard day of new babies, Patsy came home tired and worn out. She could do with a warm meal and a warmer shower. Shower first, food second, Patsy thought to herself. She couldn’t stand the smell of bleach right now. Her feet guided her though the rough cleaning of her tools and all the way up the bathroom. She tried to shove out all those nasty thoughts that seemed to bubble to the surface after a long day.

The water washed away the blood and pain of the day. Each drop of water massaged her bare skin. The sandalwood scent of the soap filled her and replaced the awful bleach. She scrubbed particularly hard at her hands trying not to think about everything she had touched or seen today. Some nights it was hard to turn off her thoughts. Thoughts of her mother and sister. She quickly turned off the water so she didn’t have to think anymore. 

Patience quickly dried her body and slipped on her pyjamas. Warm blue cotton with deep navy stripes. Big, baggy, and comfortable. She tied the loose ends of her hair into small braids as she walked down the stairs. 

The smell of Shepard’s pie wafted thought the house from the kitchen. It was the best thing Patsy has smelt all day. There was a large medical text book propped up on the kitchen counter. “Del’s you didn’t have to wait for me” Patsy said with a smile   
“I am just studying and I happen to have put the leftover pie in the oven” Deliah said looking up from the text book. Patience pulled out the pie from the oven and placed it next to girlfriend.   
“How was your day?”   
“Sister Douglas was the normal slave driver” Delia replied putting down her books “Everyone is either asleep or with a patient”

Patsy felt relieved and grabbed her girlfriends hand. The air was cold but their hands where warm together. Everything about Delia was warm. The warmth of her smile, the warmth of her kisses, the warmth of other places she loved to have in her mouth on. As that though crossed her mind she lent in for a kiss. The kiss was quick but tender. 

They sat there in the kitchen talking about each other’s days. Enjoying this moment of bliss. They shared more soft kisses. Delia wiggled her chair closer to Patsy. Just enough to touch her without stretching. She placed her hand tenderly on the gingers thigh. 

Patsy smiled back at her. “Are you sure everyone is gone” Pasty questioned before getting up.  
“Ie” She said as she turned her body to face her girlfriend. Patsy had started to wash up her plate; Still a bit on edge.   
“I am sorry, just let me finish this” Patsy stated in a tone of matter of fact tone

Delia got up and walked over to her. She slowly wrapped her hand around her love embracing her in a cuddle. She leaned her head up to rest on the gingers shoulder. Patsy stopped and rest her hands on the bench. Delia placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. 

“Deli’s” Patsy breathed “I love you, and I don’t want anything to happen to you”

“And nothing ever will” Delia said placing another kiss to match the last one. Pasty turned around and held Delia close. They returned soft loving kisses, savouring the moment. “You know you could have joined me in the shower” Patsy said with a wink and a half smile. Delia just replied with a slight smack on the shoulder and a hard kiss. 

Patsy ran her hand down the cute Welsh woman’s back. She grabbed her soft arse and picked her up. This was returned with kisses and her legs tightly wrapping around her. Pasty walked them to the kitchen table. Whilst still sharing kisses. 

The kisses turned harsh as Delia felt herself collide with the table. Teeth biting lips, hard. Pulling and scratching backs. Hands though hair. Tongue against tongue. Running along one another. Delia pulled back for a breath and to push herself up onto the table. Now considering each other’s eyes, panting hard. There was lust a dark lust in the back of those eyes. 

Patsy gently moved Delia’s hair from her neck. Bite, she went in for the kill. Right to the nape; a hard bite. Delia almost pulled off her girlfriend’s shirt trying to hold back the moan that threated to break from her lips. Her tongue soothed the area with soft laps of the skin. This was followed by long drawn out kisses. Kisses up the neck. Giving extra care not to leave a mark above the collar line of her uniform. It was always tempting to suck and savour above but she couldn’t. Not even in this cold weather where it would have been odd to go to without a scarf. 

Their lips connected again. A smile drew its way across each pair of lips. With a quick swipe of Delia’s hand the top four buttons of Patsy shirt where undone. She slowly caressed the red heads breast bone. Her cold hand cause a shiver to run down Patsy’s body. Delia tilted her head in a question and she got a permission in the form of a nod back. 

Delia ran her hand softly across to the tip of the other woman’s nipples. There were already erect from the cool air. She started teasing them. Rubbing them gently and giving them soft tugs. Patience’s was not like her name sake. She pulled her girlfriend into a hard kiss. Her own hands wondering down. Patsy’s hand traced the seam of the other woman’s pants. Her mouth went back to kissing down her neck. Leaving rushed kisses and pink marks against skin. She reached the collar of the shirt. Delia pulled hard. Patsy bite down on her shoulder returning the pain. 

The brunette grab her girlfriends breast in both hands and started clumsily fondly them. That was it Patsy wanted her now. “Can I, right here” Pasty whispered into her ear.  
Delia let out a soft please holding back a moan. With that Patsy shuffled down her pyjama pants. Her knickers where already hot and wet. She ran a single finger up the brunettes slit. Delia grabbed the other woman’s back and held her tight. She ran her nails down her back. Patience slowly pulled down the damp knickers. 

She slowly circled two fingers around her clit; taking in the soft changes of breath. She locked Delia into a kiss before pushing a finger into her. She started off slow and steady. Delia tried to push her hips against the fingers. She added a second finger, slowly picking up the pace. Curling her fingers into the spot that made her Delia weak. Hard and faster into her.

Patsy leaned into her neck to get better leverage. She started pushing so hard the table started to move. There was a squeak and the table moved across the floor. Patsy slowed down and tried to hold back a laugh. Delia snickered before letting out a squeak of pleasure. She could feel the pressure building up inside of her. The Welsh woman clung the British woman to keep herself up. 

Patsy felt the walls cling to her fingers tight then release as the waves of pleasure and joy fell over her partner. Patsy held her close as she finished. She planted a soft kiss on her lips as she pulled her fingers out. “Thank you” Delia said in barely a whisper  
CREAK, the wooden floorboards altered them to some coming down the stairs. Patsy quickly helped Delia off the table. They each fixed their own buttons and pants. As the footsteps grew closer the evidence of their misdeed had almost been washed away.  
“lathe biōsas” A familiar voice said from the dark   
“Excuse me sister?” Patsy said   
“Live without pursuing glory or wealth or power, but anonymously, enjoying little things like food, the company of friends” Sister Monica Joan said stepping into the kitchen. She started looking for either a cake or biscuit. She was rattling various jars and tins. The two women looked at each other relieved and tired. “Yes, well I think it’s time we all go to bed” Delia said moving out of the room. The nun didn’t pay any mind and went back into her hunt for her sweats.  
They quickly and quietly shuffled off back upstairs to their rooms. Delia collapsed oh Patsy bed and rolled herself into the blankets. Patsy poured herself a night cap of gin and looked at her girlfriend. “Cwtch” Delia said tiredly  
Patsy squeezed in beside her. They held each other close rubbing small circles into each other’s backs. “Good night” Patsy says with a smile “I love you  
“Dwi'n caru ti” Delia replies on the brink of sleep  
They feel asleep together; bodies intertwined under the blankets. Sharing the warmth and love, daring not to think about that wasn’t the beautiful women in front of them.


End file.
